<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>След на воде by Dekstroza, WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020335">След на воде</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza'>Dekstroza</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021'>WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fix-It, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Multi, Multiverse, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Собственное чудесное воскрешение не дает Тони покоя...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>След на воде</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название истории и эпиграф — одна из строчек песни группы "Лицей"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Это след на воде<br/>
Или просто любовь,<br/>
Только где-то нигде<br/>
Он появится вновь<br/>
Тот след на воде.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
<span><a id="more220348137m1start" name="more220348137m1start"></a>На чертеже все выглядело более чем многообещающе и должно было работать как часы, но на деле пошли уже третьи сутки, как гребаный агрегат отказывался работать даже на холостом ходу, и Тони никак не мог понять, в чем дело.<br/>
<br/>
Самое смешное, что ни помощи, ни совета попросить было не у кого. Узнай Брюс, Шури или Скотт, чем он тут занимается, — мигом бы связали по рукам и ногам и сдали Пеппер и Стивену с соответствующими рекомендациями. В принципе, Тони мог их понять: слишком много совместных усилий было потрачено, чтобы вернуть его в мир живых. Но что поделать, если именно это возвращение заставило Тони задуматься о тех, других, которым повезло гораздо меньше, чем ему. В частности, о Наташе.<br/>
<br/>
Которая, в отличие от Тони, так и не вернулась назад.<br/>
<br/>
Если бы дело касалось только его, он бы давно плюнул на эту бредовую идею — возвратить ее в их мир. Но стоило только вспомнить глаза Клинта, смотревшего на Тора обнимающего Локи, после того как Тони впервые, казалось бы, совершил невозможное, с помощью техники шагнув за грань, как опустившиеся было руки поднимались снова.<br/>
<br/>
Так что Тони снова развернул голограммы, всматриваясь в них до рези в глазах. Что-то он упускал. Что-то простое и конкретное, лежащее на поверхности. Ведь в прошлый раз чертова машина заработала сразу. И взорвалась в миг возвращения Локи, чуть было не убив Тони. После он торжественно пообещал всем больше так не рисковать, но... Это же Наташа!<br/>
<br/>
Правильнее было бы отдохнуть, перезагрузиться, дать себе немного времени на размышления, но в том-то и дело, что времени как раз и не было: Пеппер, Морган и Стивен уехали всего на четыре дня, а Тони остался дома, якобы по причине легкой простуды. Нет, вначале они вовсе не хотели ехать без него, но Тони удалось убедить Пеппер, что это даже к лучшему и что поездка необходима им для укрепления новых, только что образовавшихся связей. Пеппер взяла с Пятницы слово не спускать с Тони глаз, словно Тони не мог обойти протоколы собственного детища, и они улетели.<br/>
<br/>
И вот уже третий день Тони прятался от Пятницы в Малибу — единственном месте, где он, в память о ДЖАРВИСе, так и не установил новый ИскИн. Удивительно, что никто из команды до сих пор не нагрянул сюда. Видимо, решили, что Тони тоже нужно побыть одному. К лучшему.<br/>
<br/>
Тони задумчиво потер грудь — то место, где много лет находился реактор, а позже крепился контейнер для наночастиц. Увы, с костюмом после воскрешения пришлось попрощаться. Техника вообще теперь неоднозначно реагировала на Тони, и никогда нельзя было заранее предсказать, взорвется очередной прототип от одного касания правой руки или, напротив, выдаст какие-то абсолютно фантастические показатели, идущие вразрез со всеми основополагающими законами физики и механики. Вспомнить хотя бы тот тостер. Или к ночи лучше не вспоминать.<br/>
<br/>
Именно поэтому Тони почти круглые сутки ходил с собственноручно сконструированной и собранной перчаткой на поврежденной руке, во избежание повторения подобных казусов, но прежде всего — из опасения за здоровье близких. Нет, на живую материю его рука, кажется, не оказывала никакого влияния, но Тони не хотел экспериментов. Береженого бог бережет, или как там любит повторять Наташа?<br/>
<br/>
Он взглянул на таймер. До возвращения Пеппер, Морган и Стивена оставалось меньше двух часов. Если, конечно, Стивен не почувствует неладное и не откроет портал раньше. Тони еще раз посмотрел на собственное запястье, на грудь, на агрегат, и идея родилась сама собой.<br/>
<br/>
Особняк, если что, потом можно будет отстроить заново. Не впервой.<br/>
<br/>
На поиск запасного реактора, подсоединение к установке и перерасчет показателей ушло еще полчаса. Можно было бы, конечно, наугад ткнуть пальцем в любую точку времени, когда еще была жива Наташа, но общение с Стивеном и Вонгом напрочь отвратило Тони от подобных опытов.<br/>
<br/>
Наконец все было готово, и Тони малодушно замешкался, на миг засмотревшись на фотографию, по старинке стоявшую у него на рабочем столе. На ней они с Пеппер обнимали Стивена, держащего на руках Магуну, а Плащ Левитации обнимал за плечи их троих. Стоил ли риск их счастья?<br/>
<br/>
А потом решительно снял перчатку и коснулся реактора.<br/>
<br/>
Установка, до этого абсолютно безжизненная, словно только этого и ждала, в мгновение ока засверкав всеми цветами радуги. Тони завороженно уставился на нее, веря и не веря в происходящее. Потом опомнился, бросился к консоли управления за защитным щитком, чтобы еще раз перепроверить данные переноса, и видимо, это его и спасло. Установка опасно загудела, набирая обороты, Тони, чуя неладное, ударил по кнопке отключения питания, но не тут-то было. Все вокруг завибрировало, недовольно заворчало, словно Тони имел дело не с бездушной техникой, а с живым существом, спеленало Тони горячим воздухом и бросило на пол. Дом вздрогнул до основания, взвыли и замолкли на середине звука сирены системы безопасности, ослепительно вспыхнуло, грохнуло, и наконец комната застыла, погрузившись в темноту.<br/>
<br/>
— Эй... Эй! Ты в порядке? — кто-то бережно дотронулся до плеча Тони, аккуратно переворачивая его на спину.<br/>
<br/>
Тони нехотя открыл глаза.<br/>
<br/>
Сначала все было мутным и белесым, но спустя пару взмахов ресниц пришло в норму, и Тони понял, что смотрит на себя. На всякий случай он зажмурился со всей силы и резко открыл глаза еще раз.<br/>
<br/>
— Ага. Я тоже немного удивлен, — согласился двойник Тони, и не подумав исчезать.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты...<br/>
<br/>
— Тони Старк, собственной персоной.<br/>
<br/>
Тони поднял голову и тут же опустил обратно, переживая приступ головокружения. Но самое главное все равно успел увидеть. От установки предсказуемо не осталось и следа. Вернее, след был, но расшифровать угольно-черные символы было под силу, наверное, только Тору. Или Локи.<br/>
<br/>
— Гунгнир тебе в задницу, Старк, — тут же послышалось откуда-то слева — ну и да, помяни Локи, и вот. — Что ты опять учудил?<br/>
<br/>
— Стой где стоишь, — тут же ощетинился перчаткой на руке двойник, своим телом защищая так и не вставшего с пола Тони.<br/>
<br/>
— О-о-о... — протянул Локи, быстро оглядывая с ног до головы их обоих, но послушно замер.<br/>
<br/>
— Это свои, — прокряхтел Тони, непонятно кого конкретно имея в виду, и попытался если не встать, то хотя бы усесться. Двойник, не спуская глаз с Локи, протянул ему руку и помог устроиться. — Хотя согласен, так и не скажешь.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты ему доверяешь? — двойник и не думал убирать перчатку с левой руки. Тони про себя отметил, что, судя по тому, как двигался и действовал обеими руками его двойник, тот, скорее всего, был левшой, в отличие от самого Тони, у которого больше была развита правая рука.<br/>
<br/>
— Ну свою задницу теперь точно не...<br/>
<br/>
— Старк!<br/>
<br/>
— Ладно, ладно, доверяю. Наш Локи не подарок, но он наш.<br/>
<br/>
Локи презрительно фыркнул на эту рекомендацию, но заметно расслабился. И двойник тоже. Не до конца, но... Словно слов Тони было недостаточно, и в то же время — в самый раз.<br/>
<br/>
— Тони! — послышалось из круговерти золотистых искр, и он застонал, прекрасно представляя, что его сейчас ждет.<br/>
<br/>
— Я в порядке. В порядке! — поспешно заверил он, что, конечно же, не помогло. Не тогда, когда Плащ Левитации хотел убедиться в этом лично.<br/>
<br/>
К удивлению Тони, на живую ткань его двойник отреагировал как на вполне обыденное явление, даже немного отодвинулся в сторону, позволяя Плащу щупать и оглаживать Тони так и столько, сколько ему было угодно, продолжая словно невзначай наблюдать за Локи.<br/>
<br/>
— Я говорил тебе, Стрэндж! — меж тем заявил Локи, по-хозяйски направляясь к бару. — А ты? «Еще рано! Еще не время!» — передразнил он Стивена, невозмутимо пожавшего плечами в ответ. — Конечно, давай подождем, пока этот идиот самостоятельно найдет дорогу в Хель!<br/>
<br/>
— Тони не идиот.<br/>
<br/>
— Я, между прочим, здесь, Златорогий, так что можешь все свое недовольство высказать мне в лицо, — Тони наконец удалось немного успокоить Плащ Левитации, и теперь он стоял, поддерживаемый им, на все еще дрожащих, как последние предатели, коленях.<br/>
<br/>
— Отлично. Скажи мне, гений-самоучка, зачем ты решил перекроить миры?<br/>
<br/>
— Тони? — видимо Стивена этот вопрос интересовал ничуть не меньше.<br/>
<br/>
— Я просто хотел, чтобы Наташа тоже вернулись, — пожал плечами Тони, и Леви ласково погладил его по покрытой шрамами правой щеке.<br/>
<br/>
— Конечно! — воскликнул Локи, внимательно изучая содержимое хрустальных графинов. — Давайте разрушим все вокруг ради одной женщины.<br/>
<br/>
— Когда он возвращал тебя, ты не жаловался, — Стивен по-прежнему оставался на том же месте. Это было странно и, признаться честно, страшно, но Тони пока не готов был сам подойти к нему.<br/>
<br/>
— Я не знал, что у него получится, — огрызнулся Локи, наливая содержимое удовлетворившей его вкус емкости в стакан, куда предварительно наколдовал пару кубиков льда.<br/>
<br/>
— Ой ли? — приподнял бровь Стивен.<br/>
<br/>
— Представь себе.<br/>
<br/>
— Позволь тебе не поверить.<br/>
<br/>
— Я умер своей смертью, Стрэндж! А ее забрал камень. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это разные вещи.<br/>
<br/>
— Вот именно, — многозначительно кивнул Стивен, и Локи только закатил глаза, но, удивительное дело, ничего не ответил.<br/>
<br/>
— Не спорьте, — устало потер лицо Тони, — все равно ничего не вышло.<br/>
<br/>
— Кто тебе это сказал? — усмехнулся Стивен, и вот тут Тони накрыло по-настоящему.<br/>
<br/>
— Где? — прохрипел он.<br/>
<br/>
Стивен в ответ провел рукой с кольцом по воздуху, и там, в приоткрывшемся портале, Клинт, его жена, дети, Пеппер и Магуна обнимали совершенно сбитую с толку Наташу.<br/>
<br/>
Тони рванул вперед, лишь краем глаза успев заметить как Стивен, хитро подмигнув двойнику напоследок, шагнул следом за ним.<br/>
<br/>
Тот только пожал плечами.<br/>
<br/>
— ДЖАРВИС... — нерешительно произнес он, но никто не ответил.<br/>
<br/>
Оставшись наедине с новым Тони, Локи хмыкнул и взял в руки графин.<br/>
<br/>
— Над этим придется поработать, — пробормотал он себе под нос и уже громче, обращаясь к двойнику, сказал: — Хочешь выпить, Энтони?<br/>
<br/>
— Эй, это мои слова! — опомнился двойник, но решительно шагнул к бару. — И меня зовут Тони.<br/>
<br/>
— Были твои — стали мои, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Локи. — А Тони — тот. Ты будешь Энтони. Надо же вас как-то различать.<br/>
<br/>
— Энтони... — задумчиво проговорил двойник, словно пробуя звучание собственного имени на вкус. — Удивительно, но мне нравится. Наливай, Северный Олень!<br/>
<br/>
— ...Эйнштейн и все его парадоксы, он же, то есть я, остался там один с Локи, — вспомнил Тони через несколько часов, когда Наташа вместе с Бартонами ненадолго ушла в дом, оставив семейство Старков-Стрэнджей на крыльце на качелях. Он виновато глянул на Пеппер и Стивена, которые не сказали ему пока ни слова о случившемся, но и не желали ни на миг отпускать его от себя. — Это же я? — Тони внимательно посмотрел на Стивена.<br/>
<br/>
Тот кивнул.<br/>
<br/>
— Но как?<br/>
<br/>
— У тебя спросить надо. Однако Локи прав, обучение откладывать уже нельзя.<br/>
<br/>
— Обучение чему?<br/>
<br/>
— Магии, конечно, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил Стивен.<br/>
<br/>
— Папа будет Гарри Поттером? — радостно захлопала в ладоши Морган.<br/>
<br/>
— Папа будет намного круче, — заверил ее Стивен, — если, конечно, станет прилежно заниматься.<br/>
<br/>
— Папочка, ты же обещаешь? — умоляюще посмотрела Морган на Тони.<br/>
<br/>
— Я очень постараюсь, — успокоил ее Тони, немного ошеломленный предстоящими перспективами. Может быть, еще не все потеряно, и он сможет летать? Может быть...<br/>
<br/>
— Черт...<br/>
<br/>
— Папочка, это плохое слово!<br/>
<br/>
— Да, извини, детка, я больше не буду. Но как быть с тем мной? Выходит, я теперь не целый Тони Старк, а лишь половина? Но я не чувствую в себе никаких изменений!<br/>
<br/>
— Тони, ты все такой же целый. И цельный, цельнее быть не может. Просто прими как данность — у тебя теперь есть брат-близнец, в чем-то очень похожий на тебя, а в чем-то — абсолютно другой.<br/>
<br/>
— Мы должны срочно вернуться. Провести тесты. Разобраться во всем...<br/>
<br/>
— Чтобы настругать еще парочку дублей? Не гневи Мироздание!<br/>
<br/>
— Ладно, тогда просто забрать его сюда. А то как-то нехорошо вышло. Он же только вроде как родился, а я его тут же бросил... — Тони поежился, и Стивен с Пеппер переглянулись, прекрасно зная, с кем сейчас сравнивает себя Тони, наверняка уже воображая, что ему удалось переплюнуть Говарда.<br/>
<br/>
— Не бросил, — решительно пресек опасные мысли Стивен. — Уверен, он понимает тебя как никто другой. К тому же я думаю, что нам ни в коем случае не стоит возвращаться прямо сейчас, — сказал Стивен и, предупреждая дальнейшие вопросы, сделал пасс рукой. В воздухе возникло изображение, на котором Локи и двойник Тони стояли напротив друг друга за стойкой бара в Малибу. Локи что-то увлеченно рассказывал, активно жестикулируя, а двойник, счастливо улыбаясь, завороженно следил за ним.<br/>
<br/>
— Ого! — удивленно-насмешливо воскликнула Пеппер, и картинка исчезла.<br/>
<br/>
— Пеппер, я бы ни за что... — начал было Тони, но Пеппер, наклонившись вперед, просто поцеловала его, заставляя замолчать.<br/>
<br/>
— Теперь точно нет, — лукаво улыбнувшись, согласилась она.<br/>
<br/>
— Я обещаю больше никогда...<br/>
<br/>
— Ш-ш-ш... — накрыла она пальцами его губы, — не надо. Ты и «никогда» — два несовместимых слова. Просто... Просто будь осторожнее, хорошо?<br/>
<br/>
— Хорошо.<br/>
<br/>
— Договорились. А теперь... Почему бы нам всем еще раз не обнять тетю Нат?<br/>
<br/>
Магуна, радостно взвизгнув, бросилась в дом, и Пеппер со Стивеном, взяв Тони за руки, пошли следом. Впереди Тони ждали новые интересные задачи, и это было прекрасно. Знать, что оно есть у них у всех. Это «впереди».</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>